The Part Of Us That's Missing
by oth2007
Summary: AU. What if Deb and Dan were married and had twin boys named Jake and Nathan? They also have a brother named Lucas that they are best friends with, the only problem...they don't know that they're brothers.
1. Chapter 1

A Part of Us Thats Missing!

A/N: Hey... this is my second oth fanfiction, my first one i got noo reviews and stopped writing it.. For now i'm just gonna wrte a summary to this and see how many reviews i get, tell me if you like it..

Summary: This is an AU. Deb and Dan are married and have Nathan and Jake. Nathan and Jake are best friends and twins. Haley and Peyton are best friends. Jake, Lucas, and Nathan are all really good friends.. they just don't know there brothers yet. Karen had Lucas when she was seventeen after Dan had left her for Deb. Karen owns the Cafe, and Keith owns the body shop. Thats about it.. Review if you think i should continue! Brooke is also in this, but there is no Jenny.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Hey.. Sorry i forgot to add somethings. First of all, Peyton and Brooke are in this. Dan doesn't know about Lucas, he just thinks that he is friends with Nathan and Jake, and Dan is not the worlds biggest jerk! Lol.. Knowing me i'll forget something which i'll put in the next chapter.. See, NO JENNY YET! Another one poped in my head as i was writing ths, the boys do play basketball, its their junior yr!

**September 25, 1988**

"Congratulations Ms. Roe its a beautiful baby boy"

"Thank- you!" she smiled as the doctor handed her, her Lucas.

**November 7, 1988**

" Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Scott, you have twins"

"As in two?" asked Dan

"Yea, twin boys"

Deb smiled as the doctor handed her her baby boys, Dan is still in schock!

**September 1, 2005**

" Nathan wake up" Jake yelled

"Dude go back to sleep" Nathan said still half a sleep

"It's the last day of summer vacation

" Don't remind me"

"Come on Brooke is making us plan that stupid party with her, and the rest of our crew"

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" Nathan threw the pillow at Jake

Few minutes later the Scott Brothers arrived at Karen's Cafe, were Brooke, Payton, Haley and Lucas were all waiting for them.

"Your late Scott" Brooke said

"That goes for both of you" said Lucas sarcasticlly

"Hey man" Nathan said to Luke

"Hey"

"Alright, enough chit- chat, lets get this party started!" Brooke said

" Alright, so while you two were off dily dalying we decided that I would DJ, and that we would have a bonfire and just party all night!" Payton stated

"Yes, and you need to be here at five thirty, to help set up for seven"

"Why so late" complained Nathan

"Oh shut up Nathan theres food!" stayted Haley

"Alright" Nathan and Luke cheered!

When five thirty came Nathan, Jake and Luke, met the girls at the beach! They were excited because they were hoping maybe someone would dance with them. Whether its who they wanted or not. After an hour of setting up and gettting everything organized, they were ready and excited to start this party People started to arrive and they were on there way

A/N: Hey again, Thank you all so much for the reviews... keep um comming!


	3. Don't Say I never gave you anything

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the wait, I had to wait until my father reinstalled Word because my comp crashed and had to reboot everything. Sorry, and I'll try to make things longer

Archteri: Thanks for the review, if you like stories about the relationship between Nathan and Luke read First Step, its freaking awesome!

Everyone else thanks for the great reviews, keep them up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**September 1, 2005**_

Brooke got over the announcements: "I just want to thank everyone for coming to the party, were going to have a great time before its time to head off to that dreadful place we call school, this year will be hell for all of us, just do your best and try to have a good time, before you know it, we will all be off in different places. Lets get this party started" She looked over to Peyton who nodded.

"Alright everyone lets rock n roll" Peyton said over the microphone

Peyton then blasted a ton of music, while every one roasted their marshmallows for s'mores (sp), and danced around the bon fire. They were all having a great time when Peyton decided that its time to spice things up a little bit. She then put on "Dreaming of You" by Selena, and made people dance. The boys had someone they wanted in mind to dance with. Nathan walked right up to her and asked her to dance

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You want to dance?"

"Sure"

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me"  


After the dance, Nathan went back and joined his brother and Lucas, they too had danced with someone. At around twelve o'clock that night the dance ended. Everyone went home and went to bed, knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day, their first day of junior year, the year with the HSPA'S and SATS. The dreadful year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Not now, five more minutes" Nathan groaned.

"Come on man! Get up" Jake said

"Jake!" Nathan screamed

"Now little brother"

"Hey, only by a minute"

"Still Little" Jake laughed! "We have to go"

"No we don't school doesn't start for another two hours"

"Yea, but I promise Peyton we'd meet her at Karen's Café"

"Oh I think someone has a little crush"

"Shut up, and go get ready"

"Jake and Peyton sitting in a tree"

"Dude we are not two"

"Who else is going to be at Karen's?"

"Um probably the rest of the three musketeers, and Luke"

"Oh goody" Nathan said sarcastically even though he was secretly in love with Haley.

Nathan took a shower and through on some clothes, he didn't want to make it look like he was trying to impress someone, he didn't want his brother to catch on, twenty minutes later the boys arrived at Karen's Café, were Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Haley, all sat waiting.

"Well well are we late again?" Luke said jokingly

"It's all Mr. Hotshots fault"

"It is not, who the hell plans to meet at seven thirty when school doesn't start for another hour"

"I do" said Peyton

"Hello boys, you want something to eat?" Karen asked the boys

"Yes, coffee, and a new brother" Nathan joked

"The first one I can get you"

"Thank you"

"And for you Jake?"

"Coffee please"

"Sure"

At around eight thirty the gang got up and got ready to go to school. They all had lunch together and Nathan had English with Haley. He was very happy. He had math with Lucas and Jake. After school Jake and Nathan met up with Lucas to practice some Basketball, Nathan was captain this year and wanted to get a head start of the game, so he dragged Jake and Lucas along too. He had a very good feeling about this years team

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**October 25, 2005**_

"Haley I need a favor" Nathan asked one day after school.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um, well I'm kind of failing English and was wondering if you could maybe tutor me a couple of days in the morning, because I've got practice right after school?"  
"Sure Nathan, how about we meet tomorrow at the docks say around 7:00"

"Sure, thank you so much Haley"

"No problem, see you bright an early"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Nathan, you're ten minutes late"

"I know I brought coffee and captain crunch though"

"Oh good, alright lets get started"

Nathan was staring at Haley trying to concentrate on last nights English homework; it wasn't really working for him. He started eating his captain crunch when he found the prize. It was a bracelet.

"Here it's for you"

He took it out of the box

"Don't say I never gave you anything" and put the bracelet on her wrist. She smiled!

A/N: Sorry guys for the long. I just had to put the whole bracelet thing in I love that part!


	4. A'N

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank for all the reviews, sorry I haven't updated in a while, with the end of the marking period coming up teachers pound us with tests. I'm almost done with my chapter. I have some questions for you! Do you guys have any ideas on how to have Nathan and Haley together and how to have Jake and Nathan find out Lucas is their brother? Give me ideas please! Thanks, I've got some, but I want you guy's opinions. Thanks. I will probably update over the four day weekend. Thank God for Teachers Convention!**


	5. oh fun!

A/N: Hello guys! I'm really excited about this story… I'm going to start writing now, lol. Can't believe I actually used lol in a sentence… lol. Okay on with the story. I'm sorry if I gave people the impression that it was Peyton who danced with Nathan but it was Haley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After his tutoring session with Haley, they both went to school. Nathan met up with Jake and Lucas, and both boys knew that something was up with him, he had the biggest smile on his face, because all he could do was think of Haley.

"Why are you so happy Nate?" Jake asked

"Huh, what"

"Nathan!" Luke said

"I'm sorry, got a lot on my mind"

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing just thinking"

"About"

"Stuff"

"Come on man I'm your brother"

"Yea and I'm your friend" Luke said looking sadly.

"Fine you want to know?"

"Yes" both boys said together.

"I kind of like someone"

"Who, who" Jake said

"Just a girl"

"Well, well Captain Obvious strikes again" Luke said to Nathan

"Not funny, you guys"

"Well you better focus, man we got the first game on Friday" Lucas said

"I know, can't wait!"

After there lovely little chat, the boys went to lunch and were joined by Brooke and her Three Musketeers, Haley, and Peyton.

"Hey Nathan" Haley said

"Hey" Nathan blushed

Both, Jake and Lucas had notice the blush on Nathan's face, and knew that it was Haley; Haley was the mystery girl that got Nathan all happy! The boys had basketball practice and the girls had cheerleading practice, they all had to get ready for Friday nights big game.

FRIDAY!

Nathan was walking around school when he saw Haley, he figured now would be a good time as any.

"Haley, wait up!"

"Hey Nate, ready for the big game"

"Yup, are you coming?"

"I believe so"

Jake showed up behind them.

"Hey little bro"

"Hey"

"Hey Jake" Haley said

"What we talking about" asked Jake.

"The game"

"Cool, you coming" he asked Haley

"Yea"

"Great is Peyton coming?"

"I believe so"

"Sweet, so you guys want to hang out afterwards"

"Sure" Nathan said "I was going to ask you guys anyway"

"Can I invite Brooke and Peyton too?"

"Of course" Jake said, "The more the merrier"

"Great, there they are I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Bye Haley"

"Bye"

"Hey Guys wait up"

"Hey, Hales"

"H. James, what's up girlfriend?

"Hey bestest friends, what you doing after the game"

"Nothing much, why?" Peyton asked

"Boys invited us to hang afterwards, you up for it?"

"Sure" Brooke said

"Great, well I got to get to class, come over to my house before the game, well go together" Brook said!

"Sure, bye guys" Haley said

They all went there separate ways, they had to get ready for the big game. Haley had to look gorgeous; she was hanging out with Nathan tonight. Ten minutes later Haley arrived at Brooke's house.

"Well, well aren't we looking pretty for a basketball game?"

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"Could there be a certain Scott boy Ms. James has her eye on"

"Brooke, Nathan and I are just friends!"

"Sure you are"

"Look Hales, we know Nathan's got a thing for you" Peyton said

"No he doesn't" Haley blushed

"Well, well look whose blushing"

"Can we go to the game now please?"

"Yes let's go!"

At the game Mouth was all set up with his is the first game of the season, will these boys make it to the championship. This game is going to make it or break it" Mouth said

The whistle blew and the game had begun. Nathan Luke, and Jake had this game, it was all there's.

"Nathan passes it to Jake, Jake to Lucas and Lucas makes a three pointer" Mouth said "And it's good! The Ravens are up 30-23, it looks like this game is ours"

"It's half time and the Ravens are 40-25, it looks like it's going to be a great season" Mouth said.

It's the fourth quarter and the Bobcats had caught up, it's now 40-38 with one minute left in the game.

"Will the Ravens win?" Mouth

"Wow, Nathan passes it to Jake, Jake to Lucas and Lucas for the three points" the buzzer sounds as it goes in

"It's good, the Ravens win 43-38, and what a wonderful game it was!"

After the game the boys showered and get ready for a night out with the girls. They were all excited. They were going to head over to the beach house and just hang out all night and watch movies or what not.

"Hey Jake come here"

"Hey dude, what up?"

" I think we should get Nathan and Haley together"

"Yea so do I, but how?" Jake said

"Hm… how bout Brooke, Brooke always has a way for these kind of things"

"Sure, Hey Brooke come here"

"Hey what's with the pow wow?"

"We want to get Nathan together with Haley, any ideas?"

"Oh yea, oh fun!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE. I WENT AWAY, MY COMPUTER CRASHED, HAD SCHOOL AND I FINALLY GOT WORD UP YAY.. I HAVE MY NEXT CHPTER UP AND WILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE. AGAIN IM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!


	7. What the hell

The Part of Us That's Missing

A/N: I know I know I'm extremely sorry for my lack of update, I will be updating more frequently. I promise, thanks to all those who are patient with me! On with the story! Thoughts will be in italics

"What do you think there talking about?"

"I don't know, they are a mystery to me" Haley laughed

"Yea, I guess" Haley blushed.

"Haley, are you still up for tutoring me?"

"Of course, just name the time and place"

"Tomorrow, 6:00 my house, I'll make you dinner"

"Sure, sounds great"

_Oh my God, did he just ask me out without asking me out? Oh my God what am I going to wear_ Haley thought!

Throughout the night, they all hung out and watched movies and just had a good old time. They left around eleven thirty that night; they were tired from all the drama.

_I can't believe that Haley is coming over here. Oh my God, what am I going to wear? Okay now I'm sounding like a girl, but I can't help it, I think I may love her. What can I cook, macaroni and cheese, hmm…_

As Haley lie awake in bed thinking about her day tomorrow, Nathan was doing the same thing. They both secretly liked each other, but were to afraid to admit it. Haley awoke the next morning to her phone ringing

"Hello" Haley answered

"Hey, what's up girlie" Brooke said cheery

"You do know its seven o'clock on a Saturday morning, a time for sleep"

"Yea yea, but I have to ask you something"

"That couldn't wait for another four hours"

"Absolutely not, now what are you doing tonight"

"That's what you had to ask me"

"Yes, it's very important"

"Actually, I'm tutoring Nathan tonight"

"Really, its not a date"

"No, Brooke, I'm just tutoring him"

"Yea! whatever you say tutor girl"

"Sowhat you doing today?"

"Well, Peyton and I are going shopping!"

"Really"

"Yea, want to come"

"Absolutely"

"Great, we will make sure you look hot for your date tonight, Bye Hales, pick you up in twenty" Brooke hung up before Haley could say anything

_Crap_

Haley quickly got dressed and was ready just in time for Brooke and Peyton to pick her up to go shopping. They spent the entire day shopping and picking out something really nice for Haley to wear tonight. Haley finally admitted it was a date, she just couldn't believe it. She was going on a date with Nathan Scott, the Nathan Scott, star basketball player. They picked out a very nice outfit, a black skirt and a nice shirt.

_Oh my God_

When they returned it was five o'clock and Haley had to be at Nathan's in an hour. So she quickly jumped in the shower, and got ready. An hour later she showed up and Nathan's house.

"Hey Hales, Thanks for helping me today"

"No problem"

"So, do you want to eat first or study first"

I don't care, let's eat first"

"Sure, I made macaroni and cheese, the only thing I could make"

"Dude, Macaroni and Cheese are food of the Gods" Haley said laughing

"Yea if the Gods are five year olds" (A/N, sorry had to put that in)

"Nate this is great!"

"Thanks, it's the least I could do"

"So, what are we going to work on tonight, English, math?"

"English"

"Sure"

They spent the rest of the night going over last nights English homework and studying for the upcoming quiz. They had a great time, they laughed all night

"Well Nate, I guess I should get going"

"Yea sure, thanks again"

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Bye Nate"

That night they both lay awake thinking of the night they just had. The next day Nate and Jake met Lucas at Karen's Café for breakfast before school.

"Hey Luke" Jake said

"Hey guys"

The boys ate their breakfast and headed off to school.

"Bye Mom" Luke yelled to his mother.

"Bye boys"

They arrived to school just in time for first period. Haley, Lucas, and Peyton all had first period together. Lucas got a D on a paper, Haley of course being Haley got an A

_Great way to start of the day _Lucas thought

Lucas was already having a bad day and it was only first period. Throughout the rest of the morning he forgot to hand in a project, forgot to do his homework, and got busted for using his cell phone… He was not having a great day. Next he had lunch, with the rest of his friends at least that could go right, he saw Brooke.

"Hey guys" Luke said

"Hey Luke, how was your day" Brooke said

"Just great, I'm having a horrible day"

"I'm sorry"

"Yea me too, I just wanna go home" Luke said

After school the boys met up for basketball practice, the girls for cheerleading. Lucas had hoped that Basketball would go right, but with his luck it won't. He was right! Lucas was not playing his game very well. He just wanted this day to end. After practice the boys went back to Nate and Jakes to hang out for a little while. At around eight thirty Lucas went home.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT DAN, LUCAS IS YOUR SON TOO" Karen yelled. She heard the door open to see Lucas standing there with the shocking look on his face!

"What the hell!"


	8. it'll be okay, we'll get through this

The Part of Us That's Missing!

A/N: Oh my God, didn't you all love my last chapter! I did... Well onward with the story… Oh dear four more hours till new episode, I'm leaving my wrestling match earlier to see it. Naley "Always and Forever" Yes I'm obsessed.

"Luke, I can explain" said Karen

"What mom; what can you explain, how you lied to me all these years. I've always wanted a father and know I learn that my best friend's father is in fact my father too. How could you!"

"Luke!" said Dan!

"No Dan, don't!" Lucas was mad. He stormed out of the kitchen and went to his room. That night Luke couldn't sleep, he was mad. Mad at his mother, mad at Dan, just mad. Things were going to be awkward with Jake and Nate. He didn't want that, they were his best friends, and now his brothers. Luke awoke the next morning, and got ready for school.

"Goodbye mom" Lucas said as he was leaving

"Lucas wait, we have to talk"

"I know"

"Dan is bringing Jake and Nate over tonight for dinner; we are all going to talk tonight"

"Goody, see you then" Lucas said nervously, and left for school.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Jake asked Lucas

"Yea apparently"

"What"

"Never mind"

"Okay, so what's going on tonight, were coming over your house apparently"

"I don't know" Lucas lied.

"Hey guys" Nathan said showing up out of no where

"Hey" Jake said

"What's wrong with him" Nathan asked Jake

"I don't know, I guess he's in a bad mood" the boys walked into school.

"What's the matter Luke?"

"WHATS THE MATTER, MY GAME IS GOING, MY GRADES ARE GOING ALONG WITH IT, AND TO TOP IT ALL OF I JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOUR FATHER IS MY FATHER ALSO, WHICH IS WHY WE ARE HAVING THIS POW WOW TONIGHT…" the boys just stared "SO YEA THAT'S WHATS THE MATTER, OH AND BY THE WAY YOU TWO ARE MY BROTHERS".

"Lucas!" Jake yelled as he saw Luke leave school. Lucas skipped school. At around three o'clock Luke arrived home. He was pissed.

"Lucas Eugene Scott"

"Oh no! Yes mother!"

"You skipped school?"

"You lied to me"

"That's no excuse"

"I don't care; I'm going to the river court"

"Fine, be back for dinner"

"Fine" Lucas yelled as he headed out the door. Luke stayed at the river court for a couple of hours. Then he figured he should go home…

"Mom, I'm home"

"Were in here" Karen said. Lucas walked very slowly into the living room, were Karen, Dan, Nate, and Jake were all waiting for him.

"Luke sit" Karen said

"Luke we need to tell you something" said Dan

"Great!"

"Luke please, this isn't easy for me either… Well you see Dan and I dated when we were in high school, and the one night, our high school graduation we got drunk and had sex, nine months later you were born. I kept it from Dan because I wanted him to fulfill his dreams; little did I know that nine months later he had twins with another woman; Nathan and Jake, your brothers."

"And you're telling me this now because?"

"Because when I'm gone, I want you to live with your father" said Karen

"Mom"

"Luke, I have lung cancer"

"What?" Luke began to cry.

"I found out last week, so I went to Dan and he said that he would take you in once I'm gone"

"Mom, you can't leave me!"

"I know honey, I'm sorry, but I'll always love you" Karen said now crying.

Luke was now crying hard, he got up and hugged his mother.

"I love you too" Lucas was now sobbing so hard, he got up and went to the river court.

"Jake, Nathan why don't you go find your brother"

"Sure dad" Jake said. Jake and Nate both knew exactly where to find him.

"Lucas" said Jake

No word from Lucas.

"It's going to be okay, we'll get through this together" Nate said, as he did Luke leaned on Nate's shoulder and cried.

A/N: Come on I know you all love it so much… Review!


	9. Nate we got the gym

The Part of Us That's Missing!

A/N: Okay so I'm home sick, so I figured I'd update for you… Hopefully I can get a good chapter in! Thank you all who review my story… I love reading your reviews!

P.S.: Watch One Tree Hill. And buy "Friends with Benefits" in stores everywhere Feb 7, a week from tomorrow. Brilliant, I have the perfect idea!

"I'm so sorry you guys" Luke said behind his tears.

"Luke, it will be okay I promise, we are your brothers, we will help you" Jake said.

"Yea, we're here for you man" said Nathan.

"Thanks guys!" Luke said…

"Luke, your mother would like to speak to you" Jake lied.

"Okay, thanks a lot guys, I'll see you tomorrow" Lucas said as he was leaving.

"Did she really say that?" Nathan asked…

"No, but I have the perfect idea on how we can help" Jake said

"How?"

"A Formal Benefit" Jake said.

"What?"

"We will hold sort of a winter formal, and all the proceeds will go to help Karen"

"Awesome idea"

"Yea I thought so too, let's not tell anyone yet, we'll see if we can do it in the gym"

"Okay." Nathan said. Both boys were really excited to help out Lucas and Karen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school, Lucas was very quiet; he didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Nathan and Jake planned to talk to Whitey after practice about there little idea they had. Nathan saw Haley after school before practice.

"Hey Hales"

"Hey Nate, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I got an A on my English quiz you helped me with"

"That's great Nathan, I'm proud of you"

The two of them hugged. This put a smile of Nathan's face.

"Well, I got to go to practice, yippee!"

"Alright, I'll see you later"

"Bye Hales"

"Bye Nathan"

Nathan headed off to practice. After practice and everyone left Jake and Nathan stayed after to talk to Whitey.

"Whitey, wait before you leave can Nathan and I talk to you" Jake said

"Uh-oh, make it quick Scott"

"Okay" Jake said seriously

"This sounds serious" Whitey asked nervous

"It is, you can't let anyone know, let him come to you if he wants to" Nathan said

"Sure, just spill"

"Okay, well just yesterday we found out that Dan is Luke's father too. And the only reason we found out was because Karen has lung cancer, and she want Luke to live with us once she's gone" Jake said almost in tears

"Oh my God, no wonder Luke looked out of it today"

"Yea, he's not real happy with it." Nathan said

"But, that's not the reason we wanted to talk to you"

"It gets worse?" Whitey asked

"No, we want to hold a benefit for Karen's cancer here in the gym. We kind of want to have like a winter formal, and all the proceeds will go to Karen"

"That's a great idea boys" Whitey said. "But you will have to run it through the principal first"

"I know, but how can we do that without revealing Luke's secret?" Nathan asked

"Here, let me help, I'll do it"

"Thanks Whitey" Jake said, and with that said the boys left

"Keep it a secret Whitey" Nathan said before he left

"Will do"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Luke got home that night, dinner was already ready. They both sat in silence, too afraid to talk.

"Luke honey, why don't you invite Jake and Nathan over after dinner for dessert?"

"Sure mom!" he said just staring at his dinner. He wasn't really in the mood for talking…

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, you know my mother is dying of Cancer, but other than that I am perfectly okay" Luke said sarcastically. "I'm going out I'll be back in a little while"

Five minutes late Luke arrived to a place he never thought he would go.

"Hi, can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in" Nathan said.

"I'm sorry, I just got really mad at my mom, and wanted to talk to someone, but at the same time I didn't want to talk."

"It's alright, come on let's go upstairs and talk" Nathan said

"Sure"

"Jake, Luke's here"

"Hey man, what up?" Jake said

"I just, oh I don't know anymore"

"Its okay man, you're going through a rough time" Jake said "But you should spend as much time with your mom as you're going to get"

"Yea I guess you're right"

"Dude, I'm always right" Jake said trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess I'll see you guys later"

"Bye, Luke"

"And guys"

"Yea" Nathan said

"Thanks" Luke said as he left.

"Nate, we got the gym, Whitey convinced Dr. Konet to let us hold the dance"

"That's awesome, let's not tell anyone about what it's actually for, let's just make people believe that it's just a dance"

"Absolutely" Nathan said!

"This is going to be great" Jake said

"I agree, I can't wait to see the look on Luke's face" Nathan said

A/N: Okay, sorry it's so long! But I figured I'd stop it here for now. I've got great ideas for the party and the upcoming chapters, and I promise I will update more often.. Thanks for your support guys!


	10. Wow!

The Part of Us That's Missing

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, on with the story…P.S. "Friends with Benefits" comes out tomorrow oh n the cast is on trl! YAY

The following day at school every one had heard about the dance, and all very excited. Nathan and Jake were the most excited, they had put up banners and flyers, inviting everyone to come.

"Hey Hales"

"Hey Nathan what's up?"

"Um… nothing really, did you hear about the dance?"

"Yea, sounds fun, I can't wait"

"I was wondering would you maybe want to go with me?" Nathan asked silently.

"Sure, sounds great"

"Really?"

"Absolutely"

"Great, well I got to go; I'll see you in lunch

"Yup, see you then" Haley said as she left to go to class.

"Jake, Jake, guess what guess what?" Nathan said franticly.

"What?"

"Haley said she would go to the dance with me isn't that great!"

"Fantastic"

"Oh my God what am I going to wear?"

"How about a cute little dress" Jake teased

"Very funny, I can't believe that the dance is on Friday. Lucas doesn't suspect a thing"

"I know, I can't wait to see his reaction, when I tell him this is all for him. I'm just glad we could do something to help"

"Yea me too, well I got to go see you in lunch"

"Yup"

At Lunch

"Hey Hales"

"Hey Nate, Jake"

"Hey, where is Peyton?" Jake asked.

"She had to take a quiz, looks like it's just us three today" Haley said.

"Yea, I can't wait for this dance" Jake said

"Me neither" said Haley with a smile on her face, which Nathan saw and smiled.

"Oh would you two just go out already" Jake said seeing the two smiles

"JAKE" Nathan yelled. "I'm sorry Haley"

"It's okay"

Then Nathan got up to get food

"You like him don't you" Jake asked

"Is it that obvious?"

"He likes you too, you know"

"Really, yea but you didn't hear it from me"

The rest of the week went by quickly and everyone was excited about the dance. Jake had finally asked Peyton to the dance. . After school Thursday, Jake and Nathan hung out and played hoops with Luke and Skillz. It was Luke and Skillz vs. Nathan and Jake, Luke and Skillz won, because Jake and Nate let them win. After the basketball game

"You guys going to the dance tomorrow" Jake asked

"Yea, I guess" Luke said sadly

"What's the matter" Nate asked

"Nothing"

"It will give you a chance to clear your mind; it will be great fun I promise… come over after school, at like six, that's when the girls are coming we will all go together" Jake said

"Sure, thanks" Luke said feeling a little better…

"Yup, we got to go see you tomorrow" Jake said

"Bye guys"

The next day everyone was talking about the dance, they knew it was going to be a blast, Jake was a little nervous about giving his speech he had prepared. He couldn't wait to see the turn out. After school the three brothers got ready to go when the girls arrived, Lucas feeling dateless.

"Its okay big brother we will find you someone" Jake said.

"Haley you look beautiful"

"Thanks Nathan, you don't look to bad yourself"

They all got to the dance. The room was decorated with beautiful decorations and streamers and banners.

"Wow" Haley said

"Yea wow" said Jake, as he saw the turn out

Dr. Konet got on the microphone.

"Okay, everyone let me introduce you to the two people who put this dance together. Nathan and Jake Scott:" Dr. Konet introduced them. Luke just stared there blankly

"Hi, I want to thank you all for coming, but this dance is something special. Okay as you may not know, my friend Lucas grew up without a father. About a couple of weeks ago, he found out that my father, Dan Scott, is also his father. His mother had told us that she wants Luke to live with us once she is gone. She then told us she is dying of lung cancer. So Nathan and I put our heads together, well just my head,( laughter) and I came up with this idea to hold a formal dance, and all the proceeds with go to help Luke's mother and her cancer. There will be a cash bar and different events throughout the night to help raise money. This night is for Luke, and his mother. We love you big brother" (applause) "Thank you guys and have a great night"

The boys stepped off the stage and went to hug Lucas.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it"

"Luke we want to help" just then Haley went up to Luke and hugged him.

"Thanks Haley"

As the night went on they all had a blast, they were dancing and having a great night.

"Hey Luke you want to dance?" Brooke said coming over to talk to Luke.

"Sure" Luke said just trying to enjoy the night.

"Haley, may I have this dance?"

"Of course" They left and started dancing to Dreaming of You by Selena.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

They were dancing and having a good time, even Lucas. Luke and Brooke were dancing, Nathan and Haley, and Jake and Peyton. Then as Nathan and Haley slowly danced, they looked into each others eyes, and smiled as Nathan slowly made his way to Haley's lips. Then for the first time they kissed. It was a great kiss.

"Wow" Nathan said

"Yea, wow" Haley said, as they kissed again.

"This was the perfect dance, and I'm proud of you, doing this for your brother"

"Yea it was perfect. I got to spend it with you"

"Awe, thanks" as they kissed again

At the end of the night everyone was happy. They had raised over 3000 dollars to go to Karen. Suddenly Luke got up on stage.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming, and wanted to thank my two brothers,

Without them I wouldn't even be here tonight. Thank you guys so much, I love you. And everyone thanks again and enjoy the night." Luke said.

A/N: Oh my God wasn't that awesome…okay please please review! Thanks! Next Chapter: Basketball Game!


	11. i'll kiss you later!

A Part of Us That's Missing

A/N: Omg I just found out I have no school tomorrow. So happy. Thank you all who reviewed my chapter. Keep it going!

At the end of the night Luke went up to the boys and talked.

"Thanks, for this you guys" Luke said crying.

"No problem" Jake said

"Although I am disappointed that you spilled my life story to a bunch of strangers" Luke said sadly

"I know we just wanted to show that this whole party was for you" Jake said

"I know and I appreciate it"

"I'm glad we could help" Nathan said

"We love you big brother" Jake said

"I love you guys too" Luke said

"Come on, your spending the night at our house" Nathan said

"Alright"

"Party" Jake said

The boys left the party and traveled back to the "Scott" household.

"So, who was that girl you were dancing with" Jake asked Luke

"Her name was Brooke, she's hot!" Luke said

"Oh my God, guess what?"

"What"

"Haley and I kissed" Nathan said all happy!

"That's great man!" Jake said

"She's great; she has a beautiful smile, she is kind, smart and really beautiful"

"Oh someone is in love" Lucas teased.

"Shut up"

The boys spent the rest of the night talking and watching movies. They were having a great time just hanging out being brothers. Luke finally felt like they were really accepting the fact that they were brothers, he always wanted a brother, now he has two… They went to bed around two am and got up at ten thirty to the sound of Nathan's cell phone ringing.

"Turn it off man" Luke groaned.

"Nate" Jake moaned

"Hello" Nathan answered

"Hey"

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"It's Haley" Jake said to Luke

"I'm good, did I wake you"

"No I was up"

"Was not" Jake yelled.

"Do you want to go out to lunch with me?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up at 11:30"

"Great, I'll see you then" as Haley hung up

"Nathan and Haley sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Luke sang

"Dude, are you five?" Nathan asked

"YES" Jake said in a girly voice.

At around 11:45 Haley and Nathan were seated at the restaurant of Haley's choice. They started talking

"So, what are we now?" Haley asked

"Wow, you just jump right into it don't you" Nathan joked

"I'm sorry, it's just I want answers"

"Well, Haley I would like to think we are more then friends"

"Yea, me too" Haley said blushing

"Would you do the honors of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course" they leaned over the table and kissed.

"Let's go back to my house"

"Sure"

About ten minutes later Nathan and Haley arrived at Nathan's house.

"Hey guys you home" Nathan yelled

"We are down here" Luke said from the basement

They walked down the basement.

"Hey the lovebirds are back" Luke teased

"Oh shut up, what you guys doing?" Nate asked

"Playing NBA live, you two want to play?"

"Sure" Haley said

The rest of the day Haley and the boys played video games and watched movie. Nathan and Haley were cuddling on the couch, while Jake and Luke just made faces at them. They had a great night. Haley left a little while later, not without giving Nathan a kiss first, and then Luke not long after Haley. The next day at school the gang meets up with everyone… Luke went up to Jake's locker

"Hey man"

"Hey Luke, what up?"

"Nothing really, don't really want to go to class"

"Join the club!"

"Well here's my class, I'll catch you with you at lunch."

"Yea sure, see you"

"Hey Hales" Nathan said kissing her sweetly.

"Hey, walk me to class?"

"Sure, so you're going to the basketball game Friday right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss the chance to see my star play" Haley blushed

"Now why would you give up a chance like that" Nathan laughed.

"Alright well here's my class, I'll see you at lunch" she said and kissed him.

"Alright, I'll kiss you later" Nathan said (A/N: classic line!)

It was finally Friday and everyone was psyched about the basketball game. Haley had the opportunity to wear Nathan's jersey to school to show off that he is all hers.

"Hey Jake" Nate said

"Hey, so have you asked Peyton out for after the game yet?" Nate asked

"Yea, I did, and Luke asked Brooke out too, so we are all going to hang, that cool?"

"Yea, great!" Nathan said.

At around seven o'clock the game had begun! The boys had a three point lead in the half time it was 51-49 in the half. The last five seconds of the game, were absolutely amazing. The other team had a foul and we had to foul shoots, made by Nathan. The other team had the ball; they tried for a three pointer but missed. The Ravens had won the game! Winning shot by Nathan Scott. After the game everyone meets up.

"Hey babe" Haley said kissing Nate, "Great game"

"Thanks" he said kissing her back. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"We're right here" Luke said followed by everyone else..

"Let's go have some fun!" Nate said as the left to go hang out!

AN: Okay that basketball game was short I know, but that's what happened at my Boys Basketball game last night… We now move on to the semi state finals... Which is today… I' m so excited because I kind of like one of the players.. lol.. GO VIKINGS! R&R Thanks guys ur the best!


	12. an

The Part of Us That's Misisng

A/N:OKY GUES DON'T LOOSE HOPE IM ALMOST DONE WITH MY NEXT CHATPER, SRY ITS BEEN A WHILE, IVE HAD LOTS OF THINGS LIKE STUDYING FOR THE SATS AND ALL.. BUT IM ALMOST DONE SO BARE WITH ME!


	13. You've got to help her!

The Part of Us That's Missing

A/N: Thanks guys for reading and reviewing my last chapter. Although I am a little disappointed that I didn't get as nearly as many reviews as I did last time, I'm still going to continue this story. Thanks to those who did... Love you all! I'm sorry if this was late being update I took the HSPA's and have to study for the SATs so. I took the SATs Yay! Sorry for the delay… Well here we go!

Everyone went back to Nathan's house, and just chilled for the night. They all had a great time. At around eleven o'clock Luke returned home.

"Hi Mom" Luke said.

"Hey, how was your night?"

"Fun! Well I'm going to bed, love you mom"

"Love you too son" Karen kissed Luke goodnight. Ten minutes later Luke was just falling asleep when he got a phone called that woke him up

"Hello" he answered half asleep. "Oh my God" he said. "I'll be right there"

Ten minutes later Luke rushed to the hospital to find Nathan hysterically crying.

"Nate, what happened?"

"She, driver drunk Luke I- I"

"I know Nate, I know, did the doctors say anything?"

"Nope, she still in surgery" Nathan said still crying.

"Okay, take a deep breath and tell me what happened"

"Well it was ten minutes after you and everyone else left, and she stayed for another minute. Then I offered to drive her home but she refused so I drove behind her, like a good boyfriend, and just as we were turning onto her street some wacko ran a red light and ran right into her. We called the cops, and it turns out he was drunk. I wanted to kill him. Luke I'm scared, I can't loose her!"

"We won't loose her Nate, she will be fine! Where's Jake?"

"He went to get us coffee"

"Okay good, we will just have to wait until the doctors can tell us something, but don't worry she'll be just fine"

"I hope so, I love her Luke"

"I know you do, me too!"

"Whose here for Haley James?" the doctor said coming out of surgery.

"We are. Is she okay?" Luke said

"She had some internal bleeding but we stopped that, she tore her ACL from the crash, but other then that she is fine. She will need therapy and be on crutches for a wile, but she's doing just fine. She is awake and in room 713 you can see her now." The doctor said

"Oh thank God" Nate said.

They go to her room.

"Haley thank God your okay" Nate said as he kissed her cheek.

"Nathan" Haley said weakly

"Hey Hales, how you feeling" Luke asked

"Okay, tired but alright" Haley spoke softly. Moments later they all fell asleep. Nathan and Luke woke up and realized the time.

"Nate, it's almost time for school" Luke whispered not to wake Haley up.

"I can't leave her here Luke" Nathan said

"Alright, I'll come by after school" Luke said as he left after saying goodbye to Nate.

The morning had gone by very slowly for Haley; she wasn't able to go home until tomorrow afternoon. Then around twelve noon Karen dropped by which was a surprise to Haley.

"Hey Hales, how you feeling"

"I'm alright, how bout yourself?"

"I've been better, I'm getting a little lightheaded and dizzy"

"Karen, maybe you should sit down, take some water" Haley said nervously.

"Hales, I'm fine" she said as Karen collapsed.

"Oh my God, Karen, some one get a doctor, help!" Haley screamed as she saw Karen collapse on the floor. A few seconds later the doctor came in

"Calm down miss, what happened?" the doctor asked.

"She has lung caner, she was visiting me and she just collapsed." Haley rushed

"Please, you have to help her" Haley pleaded worried.

A/N: Okay, I know its been awhile, ive had this chapter done for awhile, and even though its short I figured I might as well post it so you have something to read lol… IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LONG DELAY… SCHOOL IS OVER IN A WEEK SO ILL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN… THANKS AGAIN FOR BEING PATIENT. REMEMBER R&R


End file.
